creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Dark Deed The dark deed that you have requested has been carried out, also your talk page has been archived. I recommend using source mode as your default, because visual mode is a mess and tends to screw things up :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think there is a Brady Bunch or Full House EXE Pasta, but I'm pretty sure those are blacklisted subjects (I might be wrong). Could you send me the whole chapter that way I could read it to see how everything flows together? I'd have a better idea of whether or not it's a good ender and starter after that. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It looks good to me! Oh, I see XD Sorry for the long response by the way, busy day. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:41, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I think I remember you stating that earlier, but yeah, it gives the story more connectivity and sounds like a good move. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Been a busy day for me, sorry that you're bored. Watch Mr. Nightmare! I checked out his videos per your suggestion by the way and am having a great time with them. The three true creepy pizza delivery stories are the ones that touched me the most, since I have a friend that is a delivery driver at Pizza Hut. ::::LOL, really? A Full House Spin-off? That show doesn't need it XD Should have done a Comet the Dog Spin-off. I saw Kimmy's actress in a crappy horror movie on the Sci-Fi (Scyfi now) channel years back, can't remember what it was called or about though. I just remember her character was killed off near the beginning of the movie. I don't know which would be a better twist, just go with your gut on that one. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Poor Comet, that'd be such a boring job. :::I look over it after it gets dark out. :::That's one show that I haven't seen, but really wanted to. I even know that Alf stands for Alien Life Form. :::Stop motion is terribly underrated and is a really good way to deliver scares and thrills. Animatronics can be scary as it anyway, that would be a good move for them. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::That and I have a hard time staying focused during the day, no idea why. It's easier for me to read things at night. ::I haven't seen any that I know of, I don't watch a lot of films these days to tell the truth. I spend my time watching anime or playing video games because I have more fun with those. ::I hear that's a common fear, lots of people were creeped out by it and it resulted in them switching to the animated mouse for the commercials. ::Sure, it'll be tonight or tomorrow. I'm a bit flighty tonight. I bet, I got a lot of ideas from listening to those true horror stories on Mr. Nightmare's channel. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, I meant the more recent CGI one. :::That's a cool way to watch something when it is done right. I don't think I have enough skill to tell a story out of order and have it be any good, lol. :::Just make the longest Pasta in the wiki's history. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:50, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry, some stuff happened last night and I ended up away from my computer. Chapter 9's good and flows well with the rest of the story, I can't wait to see where 10 goes. Did you eat cheese before going to bed? If so, don't do that, it'll give you really wack dreams XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:20, September 27, 2015 (UTC) 'Ello 'ello 'ello! Unfortunately, I haven't read it yet because there was an issue on my computer the other day. I kept trying to go to the page, but it wouldn't load. Yesterday I wasn't on the computer at all because we were waiting for a tree service guy- who never came. ~rubs temples~ Thankfully, I was able to load the page today. I've copied and pasted it into my word processor so I can read it at my leisure. I see that it's about The Haunting Hour, so that should be interesting! I'll be sure to let you know. Raidra (talk) 12:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad you understand! I hope you can find a good computer. :I've read chapters 1-7. While there are a few typos (which I'll describe after I've finished the whole story), I'm enjoying it so far. I love the descriptions, and the reader can share the narrator's nervousness of a situation not feeling right. I also liked this bit of foreshadowing. The narrator sees something that looks like a trapezoid, and then in the show there's something that looks like a trapezoid. I thought, "Oh, dang!" Raidra (talk) 19:48, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Milk Hmm... Maybe it was milk, it was either milk or cheese. After you finish the entire thing, we should probably sit down and look it over from beginning to end to be 100% certain that everything flows smoothly, especially since I believe you'll have to appeal it (I think Lost Episode Pasta are blacklisted). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :I think that whether it's accepted or not will mainly depend on the flow and creepiness factor. We'll just go over it a couple of times after it is finished and maybe you can check around with a couple of admins to see what they think before submitting it for appeal. I wish my high school had uniforms and I got to wear some back when I was in high school. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha! Yep, that is what followed suit means :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I haven't read them yet, I'll do it soon though. Oh, those are really great! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I still haven't read the reviews yet, ask me if I have tomorrow, that way I'll do it if I haven't. I've been busy focusing on trying to get my Creepypasta finished and coming up with concepts for the Jeff Contest. ::::Beagles are cute, I like most dogs though. I do prefer the bigger ones that way I can roughhouse with them and not worry about accidentally hurting them. ::::It seems good! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah. I seen a Great Dane that was as big as a horse before (I'm barely exaggerating, but I could have rode it). :::Thanks for the suggestions. I have something planned in regards to the bully though, Jeff's going to ask out a girl for prom that one of the bullies like, they'll drag him off and accidentally set him on fire. :::Yay, you're chugging right along now :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:03, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I read both of your reviews, they seem to have gotten shorter since the last one I read. You aren't getting burned out on writing them are you? They were still good, just not as comprehensive as the last one I had read. ::::Haha, shoot for 30 chapters and set records. ::::I could see that working, Ren and Stimpy was a cartoon and could get downright disturbing. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::There was one that I read that was pretty long, but it was a month or so ago, so it is way back when. Maybe it wasn't the normal size for the reviews. That's good, don't want you to get burned out :) :::Ah, I don't know if it is or not. I was just saying that disturbing would be possible in a cartoon, because Ren and Stimpy had pulled it off. :::More samurai is good! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:15, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey there! Longest story I've read so far: Humper Monkey's Ghost Story "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 22:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) #EmperorSamurai2016 Are you Afraid of the Dark was awesome, I loved watching that show. I remember the clown episode the best. That's good, the world needs more samurai. I saw it now, sorry for the delay. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:39, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say have the protagonist watch the episode right off the bat. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:46, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Yooooo Sorry for not talking in a while. I've been a tad busy with life and such. Hence why I haven't been Riffing. Don't worry, one is coming; I have plans in place for a new Riff, and a new story arc. (Yep, a story arc. The thing no one reads the Riffs for) Also, congrats on reaching Chapter 11 of your pasta. Go you! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lost Episode GLORY! Nah, I didn't get kidnapped by robotic kangarooes. No, they and I go partying every Tuesday. I'm sure people will claim it's the story that will give lost episodes a good name. Your enthusiasm for this project is infectious, and since you care, I know it'll be good. And yeah, red is kind of a cliche. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:34, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Talk Hiya. Yeah, I've seen you around. How you doing? What do you want to talk about? My main interests are horror (obviously), literature, and organic farming. Do you play any instruments? I play guitar, bass and drums. My favorite music is punk/hardcore, but I'm quite eclectic and like everything from rock-a-billy to jazz to the Grateful Dead to Baroque. Books I've read in the last month include Jonathan Franzen's Purity, Paul Tremblay's A Head Full of Ghosts (see the interview I did with him in the staff blogs), Patrick O'Neil's Gun Needle Spoon (the author is at LitReactor answering questions through the month of October, here's a link https://litreactor.com/discuss/october-15-book-club-selection-gun-needle-spoon-by-patrick-oneil. Right now I'm reading The Blondes by Emily Schultz, I am also taking an online class with her about final edits on a novel. What are you reading? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:24, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Response Time It's all good, there's no rush. We all have lives anyway :) I hadn't witnessed any of the weird stuff, maybe your account is haunted :P [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:10, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I give it a look tonight if I have time. I have some judging for the art contest to do (I'd like to finish with it tonight) and then maybe some work on my current Creepypasta. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Red It's become a cliche partly because 1) it's the color of blood and 2) popular stories used it, so people who want to write popular stories think adding red will make their stories popular and 2spoopy. Honestly, I'd wish they'd come up with new cliches. There's only some many jokes one can make about the color red. And they probably should do that when it comes to Pokepastas (though, granted, I have no idea what any of that really means). The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ye gads! That's why we both read Goosebumps books and know about samurai and ninja weapons! Incidentally, what year were you born? Interestingly enough, I saw you say that you had trouble editing on this site the other day. The other night I had trouble editing on the Superpower wiki ~theme from The Twilight Zone starts playing~ Raidra (talk) 16:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I was born in 1983, in the late afternoon. My nephew was born just a few days after you, on the 20th. You know what's odd? I was born fifteen years after my brother, and my nephew (my brother's son; it's just the two of us) was born fifteen years after me. I wondered if he'd get a brother or sister after he turned fifteen, but no, he's still an only child. :Yep! Every time I tried to make a new post, or to edit a previous post, either it wouldn't work or a message would pop up claiming, "The database has been locked. $1." I thought, "Is it asking me for a dollar before it will let me post? Well, forget that!" Luckily it worked fine the next day. :I would like to read more. The link you sent me before went up to the beginning of chapter 8, so I'll need chapters 8-12. Raidra (talk) 00:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Writing Oh, I'm writing a sequel to The Cropping of Life called What Humanity Reaped. I tend to write at night as well, however, sometimes I do write during the early afternoon. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :LOL. I hadn't made it yet, but I went ahead and linked to it, just cause. :I haven't even heard of Sonic Lost World before, if you think Boom is bad, you ought to try out Sonic 06, it is legendarily bad XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Cliches New game cliche: "I was playing Call of Duty, and somebody said he hyperealistically slept with my mother. #3spoopy5me" Just a thought. And please, send links to those chapters. I hate to admit it, but I haven't been keeping up. Oh, one more thing: I'm now working on the first Riff of season 2. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:13, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 12 Hey :) Sorry, I haven't had the opportunity to read Chapter 12 yet, I've been super busy. I'm finishing up judging for the Creepy Art Contest at the moment. I'll try to give it a read tonight, but I'm not making any promises. Tomorrow is going to be a bad day for me, but I'll try to read it then if I don't get to it today, I'll definitely read it on or by Sunday. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Room is an accidental masterpiece and I'm grateful for having been exposed to it XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Italian/New Yorker mix? Heck if I know XD I wouldn't, I'd just leave it up to the reader to figure out. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:40, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you should show the family celebration since you talked about it in Chapter 7. Normally, it wouldn't be relevant, but since it was mentioned it would be kind of odd to skip over it. I think you should make something bad happen during the celebration. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry I got to your message a little late. I actually have been reading some of the reviews you have been doing for "The Haunting Hour". I haven't watched any episodes of the show itself, but I do enjoy reading them and I think you are doing a fine job critiquing them (although I do think your ratings at the end are a little high; sometimes you mention a big problem and it still gets an A rating, but ratings aren't really as important as the other elements in your reviews, which you nail). I'm glad to hear about your pasta. So long as the length is justified, I'm still curious about it even if I haven't really been looking at it recently. If you want to create a page for reviews, it would be: creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/(Name of page, not in parenthesis) Anyway, good catching up! AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:What Should Happen An allergic reaction would be good, but I'd also like to suggest that the samurai shows up (but is unseen) and wrecks the kitchen, causing them to believe that a wild animal (raccoon) got in and did it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: I am curious to see at least an episode or two of it, as it sounds fascinating. My system for reviews is that the basic element of the story have to be earned, and then flaws that don't fit in those basic elements are taken off on the side usually. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, you see, basic, technical writing things are usually developed into categories (like a certain amount of points in the rating are for "Spelling/Grammar", which is why reviewing trollpastas with awful grammar and spelling aren't really equatable on my system. Other categories might include stuff such as "Pacing" and "Word Choice"), while plot holes and other analysis of things are a lot more situation based on how big they are, and then converted into some amount in points. Like, a super minor plot hole that maybe nobody would think about would be -0.25 points, which wouldn't show on my rating scale (I usually go by .5s), but 2 of them would be -0.5, while a giant plot hole might be an entire point off the rating. Also, if I liked the pasta, it often equates to 5 or above. If I disliked it, then it is usually 5 or below. It is usually good to establish which rating is middle of the road and to base other ratings around that, for the sake of consistency. It is a bit hard to explain and not perfect. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: All right then, I'm glad you were able to decipher that. I'm sorry to hear that. My parents are also divorced, but a lot more recently (last year). It is a bit of a tragic occurrence for the child, and I've never really thought about it in a horror setting (although I'm sure the psychological effects on a child probably could make a well-developed character). I'm curious to see that idea if you choose to continue you it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 15:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Chapters Hey! Sorry for the delay. I don't have a lot to say, but I don't have anything negative to say, so there's that. It does have a Goosebumps/''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' feel in that there's now a local to provide background to the heroine, giving her some information while she's getting drawn into something. There's also shades of Goosebumps in that the characters start to think they know what's going on, but then it turns out they don't. I'm liking it so far. Raidra (talk) 16:01, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :I read about that superstition in a book of Japanese mythology and folklore. There was a story that went along with that note, but I'll have to share it later. My aunt's Yorkie is wanting to play. Raidra (talk) 23:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC)